Quay County, New Mexico
Quay County is a county in New Mexico. The population of the county is 9,041. Major roads Interstate 40 Interstate 40 Business US Route 54 New Mexico State Road 39 New Mexico State Road 89 New Mexico State Road 93 New Mexico State Road 104 New Mexico State Road 156 New Mexico State Road 209 New Mexico State Road 210 New Mexico State Road 231 New Mexico State Road 237 New Mexico State Road 252 New Mexico State Road 268 New Mexico State Road 275 New Mexico State Road 278 New Mexico State Road 286 New Mexico State Road 312 New Mexico State Road 392 New Mexico State Road 402 New Mexico State Road 469 New Mexico State Road 540 New Mexico State Road 552 Geography Adjacent counties Oldham County, Texas (east) Union County (north) Hartley County, Texas (northeast) San Miguel County (northwest) Harding County (north-northwest) Curry County (south) Deaf Smith County, Texas (southeast) De Baca County (southwest) Roosevelt County (south-southwest) Guadalupe County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 51.53% White (4,659) 44.35% Hispanic or Latino (4,010) 2.82% Other (255) 1.29% Black or African American (117) 18.3% (1,654) of Quay County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Quay County has below average to average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 9 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.27 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Tucumcari - 5,363 Villages House - 68 Logan - 1,042 San Jon - 216 CDPs Nara Visa - 95 Unincorporated communities Bard Endee Forrest Glenrio (partly in Deaf Smith County, Texas) McAlister Montoya Quay Wheatland Climate Fun facts * Quay County is one of the more predominately Republican counties in New Mexico. * Nara Visa traces its beginnings to brothers Sim and Fred McFarland of La Veta, Colorado. The brothers originally came to New Mexico to work on their uncle's cattle ranch. When word came that the Rock Island Railroad would be building a track through the area, the McFarlands moved to a location near the proposed route. The community was first known as Narvaez, named after the Narvaez family, who lived in the area in the 1880s. English-speaking settlers changed the name into its current name Nara Visa. Henry F. King came to the site in November 1901 to be the first section foreman, when the town was founded. At that time, there were no structures aside from the depot. He and his wife lived in a boxcar where they boarded trainmen, section men, and occasionally cowboys. In January 1902, the section house was constructed. Soon two small stores were built. The community's first school was constructed in 1906. By 1910, there were a total of four active churches. In 1919, Nara Visa had eight saloons, at least three dance halls, drugs stores, general merchandise stores, a barber shop, butcher shops, millinery shops, auto suppliers, hotels, garages, and a bank. In 1921, the Nara Visa School was constructed. It closed and currently is a community center. * Quay County has been dealing with an increased amount of Team Flare activity as of late, particularly in Tucumcari. * In 1963 and 1964, Ute Dam, its reservoir, and Ute Lake State Park were built west of Logan. * San Jon was founded in 1902 and grew after the arrival of the railroad in 1904. It was once an important local commercial center and stop on U.S. Route 66 and home to numerous tourist-oriented businesses, such as gasoline service stations, cafes and motels. However, when Interstate 40 bypassed the village in 1981, the local economy went into a decline, leading most of those businesses to shut down. Today, only one motel is still in operation and all of the gas stations and dining establishments are centered around the I-40 interchange on the north side of town. Category:New Mexico Counties